More Than Just A Summer Thing
by SamanthaGleekHallowDemi-God13
Summary: AU of Season 3. Don't want to give away anything. Read if you want to find out more. It will include Season 4 but that's a long way away.


**A/N: I do not own Glee. If I did there would be more Klaine and Brittana moments, they would also be some Faberry moments. This story is not about Rachel and Finn because most of the time he is not a good boyfriend, just my opinion. I will try to mention other couples but the main couple is Rachel & Jeff. **

**A/N: New, improved version.**

**A/N: AU Story as it is set the summer after the nationals loss.**

**A/N: Texts are in bold and calls are in italics.**

Chapter 1: A New Friend

Trying to get over the loss at Nationals, Rachel was sitting at a table by herself in the Lima Bean sipping her coffee. She knew it wasn't her fault they had lost at Nationals but Finn had already had enough conflict from Santana. As soon as they had gotten back to the hotel room, Santana quickly lost it and tried to lanch herself at him but she was held back by Mr. Schuester and Puck. While they held her back she shouted at him in Spanish, sometimes in English and everyone could she how terrified he was. There was nothing but silence on the plane ride home. Everyone was too embarrassed about the loss and didn't know what to say to each other, even cheering up each other was a bad idea. Once everyone got off the plane, they all went their seperate ways and Rachel went straight to the Lima Bean because she knew if she went home, she would throw herself a pity party and getting a coffee was a better idea.

Rachel placed her empty coffee cup on the table and sighed. She was still in a bad mood but that changed when she saw an attractive, blonde boy walk in. He looked like he was heading towards her table, or maybe she was imagining that because why would someone that attractive want to talk to her. But he sttoped right in front of her table, smiled at her then said,

"Hi, is the seat beside you taken?"

He looked very familiar to her but she didn't want to seem rude because she really wanted some company,

"Hi, no it's not taken. Have a seat."

He sat down beside her thinking he had seen her somewher before but he didn't want to say anything in case he had it wrong,

"Thanks. It's just you looked like you needed someone to talk to, by the way I'm Jeff."

"You're right about that, I do need someone to talk to. I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you Jeff."

"Likewise Rachel. What's bothering you then?"

"I'm in a show choir at my school, we were just performing at Nationals and we lost. We lost because my ex-boyfriend tried to kiss me on stage in front of the whole audience."

"I'm in a show choir too. That was really stupid of him but I don't think I should say that 'cause I don't know him. Maybe you'll get to Nationals next year."

"Cool, I'm in the New Directions. What show choir are you in? He really wasn't thinking clearly and thanks again Jeff. It means a lot that you would say that."

Jeff knew he had seen her from somewhere, she was the co-captain of the New Directions but he could care less about that. From talking to her now, he knew that he wanted to get to know her even if she was in a rival show choir.

"You'll know Kurt then? I'm a Dalton Academy Warbler. I know you'll win and from what I've heard, you're a great singer Rachel."

"Yes I do and I also know Blaine."

"You do? Huh, that's weird."

"Yes and he would kill me if I told you how I knew him."

Jeff wondered what she was going on about and was determined to find out because it sounded like it was something worth laughing over.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another. I was hoping that we could exchange phone numbers and keep in touch over the summer break. Stop you worrying about New Directions for a while."

"I don't believe you. I would like that and thanks, it means a lot."

"You better. It's no problem at all."

Rachel wrote her number down on a napkin as Jeff did the same thing. They handed each other the napkins with the number on and promised to text each other later.

"I actually should go home Jeff and deal with things if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Rachel and I'll text tomorrow."

"Thanks Jeff."

"No problem. See you later."

Rachel walked out of the Lima Bean, waving at Jeff before making her way home. She didn't have her car with her so she would have to walk, the walk home would be nice for her. It would help get her feelings in check, find out what she really felt about Jeff and what she was going to do about it.

Later That Day

As soon as Rachel was home, she went upstairs to her room to lie on her bed and forget about the loss at Nationals. It was coming up for 6pm and she had nothing to do, she was bored out of her mind. Maybe she could sort through her closet and get rid of some of the clothes. Then once school started she could be a new person but not a new person completely, just the clothes and maybe the attitude. Kurt had been begging her to get a makeover for years and she kept telling him no. She could text him to come over before her date or even the day after to help her.

Rachel got up from her bed and started to rummage through her wardrobe, throwing clothes after clothes onto her bed. This took her several hours and by the time she was finished going through them, she was tired. She lay back on her bed and drifted off.

**A/N: I think I'll end it there. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed. **


End file.
